Die verzweigten Wege der Liebe
by Pussycat Jessica
Summary: Der 6.Jahrgang der Gryffindors und Slytherins macht einen Ausflug nach Orange County, um die alten Streitereien zu begraben. Chaos vorprogrammiert. HD SLASH
1. Disclaimer, und der ganze Kram

**

* * *

**

**Autor**: Moi, Kitty Kisa

**Titel**: Die verzweigten Wege der Liebe

**Email**: Alex(unterstrich)Riddle(at)gmx.de  
**  
Widmung**: Meiner aller besten Freundin Sarah °knuddel° Und allen, die Slash-fics schreiben ;-)

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören einzig und allein der Autorin, Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

**Hauptpairings**: Draco/Harry , Blaise/Ron , Hermione/Snape

**Nebenpairings**: Dean/Seamus , Pansy/Morag , Marissa/Ryan, Summer/Seth

**Genre**: Romanze, Slash, Humor, Crossover

**Warnings**: Slash (Boy loves boy) OOC, Sarkasmus, Zynismus

**Anmerkung: **Meine erste FF . Seid nicht so streng, ja? Vor allem, da mein Deutsch warscheinlich noch nicht perfekt ist Einige Sätze werden wohl grammatisch völlig falsch sein, weswegen ich auch einen **Beta** bräuchte! **DRINGEND! **Meldet euch ;) Außerdem wird dies ein Crossover! Harry Potter und O.C.,California °freu° Ich liebe diese Serie! Und die Charas!

**Summary: **Der 6.Jahrgang der Gryffindors und Slytherins macht einen Ausflug nach Orange County, um die alten Streitereien zu begraben. Chaos vorprogrammiert. Draco hat mit seinen Hormonen zu kämpfen, Harry verliebt sich, Ron verzweifelt, Hermione entdeckt eine neue Vorliebe für "schwarze Männer" und Blaise hat ein neues Opfer °g°

(Crossover mit **O.C.,California**!)

**Archiv: **Fanfiktion.de

* * *


	2. Die Hiobsbotschaft

"**Harry**!"

Harry grummelte unwillig. _Wer_ wagte es, seinen Schlaf zu stören!

"HARRY! STEH _ENDLICH_ AUF!"

"Nein!", knurrte der dunkelhaarige einsilbig und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Sollte Hermione sich doch heiser schreien! Solange Harry ausschlafen konnte, war ihm _alles_ egal.

"HAAARYYY! KOMM ENDLICH RUNTER! WIR KOMMEN ZU SPÄT ZU VERWANDLUNG!"

Nun ja. **_Nicht alles_**.

Harrys verschlafenes Gehirn registrierte Hermiones Worte erst einige Sekunden später. Okay. Dann ist es wohl _wirklich_ Zeit aufzustehen!

Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett. "Mione, wie spät ist es!", rief er hinunter, wobei er seine Klamotten zusammensuchte.  
"Reicht es, wenn ich dir sage, dass du nur noch 6 Minuten hast!" Hermiones Stimme klang wirklich bissig.

_Ups_.

Harry flitzte schnell ins Bad, hatte nur noch Zeit für eine müssige Katzenwäsche + Zähne putzen und Anziehen. Dann rannte er schnell in den Schlafsaal, schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief die Treppen hinunter, wo Hermione schon ungeduldig wartete.

"_Na endlich_!", zischte sie und schaute ihn böse an. Schnell schnappte sie sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"Wieso hast du gewartet?", keuchte Harry, wärend sie zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer rannten. "Du hättest vorgehen können. Genau wie Ron. Dieser _Verräter_." Er schnaubte kurz.  
Um Hermiones Lippen spielte ein kurzes Grinsen. "Na ja. Wer weckt dich denn dann? Ich weiß, dass nur ich dich wecken kann."

Harry grinste sie an. "Komm, ein bisschen schneller, Mione, ich denke, wir haben nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit."

Eine Minute später kamen sie schlitternd vor dem Klassenzimmer an. Professor McGonagall, die gerade die Klassentür aufschloss, warf ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Harry lächelte sie kurz entschuldigend an, ehe er sich mit Hermione neben Ron setzte.  
"Guten Morgen, **Ron**!", sagte er bissig. Die Ohren des Weasleys wurdern rosa. "Morgen."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Harry, sei doch nicht so kindisch. Ron wollte nicht zu spät kommen!"  
"Ja, aber..."  
"Nichts aber", schnappte sie. "Es ist gut jetzt. Harry, hör auf zu schmollen, du bist doch kein Mädchen!"

"_Immer ich_!"

"ja, weil _du_ den größten Unsinn machst!"

"Stimmt ja gar nicht!"

"Jawohl!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

Ron kam sich irgendwie ziemlich ignoriert vor. "Halloho!" Er fuchtelte mit den Händen vor Hermiones und Harrys Gesichtern und versuchte so, Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. "Wieso streitet ihr euch? Das ist doch unsinnig." Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Es geht ums _Prinzip_, Ronald!", fauchten die beiden.

Ron atmete tief ein.Gott. _Zwei Raubkatzen_! Wie sollte er das nur aushalten! Es reichte ja schon, wenn Hermione zickig wurde und alles und jeden anfauchte, aber nein! Harry musste ja genau so werden!  
Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand ab. Er gähnte, wärend er auf den Beginn der Stunde wartete.

Harry und Hermione funkelten sich noch immer an.

Doch zum Glück räusperte sich McGonagall in diesem Moment lautstark. Augenblicklich wandten Hermione und Harry sich ihrer Lehrerin zu.

"Nun. Ehe wir mit dem Unterricht anfangen, habe ich noch eine Ankündigung zu machen." Ihre forschen Augen wanderten von Schüler zu Schüler, wobei ihre Augenbrauen etwas gekräuselt waren. Uh, oh!

_Wenn sie schon so guckt, kann das nichts gutes bedeuten_, dachte Harry nervös.

"Wie sie vielleicht wissen, ist das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht gerade _das beste_." Ihr Schnauben unterstrich, dass sie massloss untertrieb. "In Anbetracht dessen hat Professor Dumbledore beschlossen, eine Klassenfahrt zu machen."

Jeder Schüler hing ihr interessiert an den Lippen. Als sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, ging ein Raunen durch die Schüler. Eine Klassenfahrt? Das hatten sie ja noch nie gemacht!  
Hermione hob die Augenbrauen, Ron schaute recht begeistert drein, doch Harrys Begeisterung war gedämpft. Er wusste, worauf seine Lehrerin hinauswollte - ahnte es zumindest - und dieser Gedanke wollte ihm irgendwie _nicht_ wirklich gefallen!

Auch Hermione schien es zu dämmern, denn sie schnappte geschockt nach Luft.

"Ruhe bitte. Diese Reise wird nach Orange County am Newport Beach gehen." Sie pausierte kurz. "Diese Sache hat allerdings einen Hacken."

Die Schüler stöhnten auf, Harry versank ein wenig mehr in seinem Stuhl.

"Zum einen braucht ihr eine schriftliche Erlaubnis eurer Eltern." Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Eltern! Das hieß, er musste die Dursleys fragen. Och ne!

"Zum anderen wird die 6.Klasse der Slytherins mitfahren."

Wieder stöhnten die Schüler, Harry und Ron ließen ihre Köpfe auf ihre Tische knallen, wärend Hermione sich erschrocken an die Brust fasste.  
"Wieso ausgrechnet die Slytherins?", murmelte Dean unwillig. McGonagall warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. "Nun, wie ich schon erklärt habe, dass Verhältnis zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins ist nicht das beste, besonders der 6.Jahrgang ist sehr _rebellisch_. Professor Dumbledore hat die Hoffnung, dass sie sich wärend der Fahrt ein wenig zusammen raufen werdet."  
"Darauf kann er lange warten", wisperte Ron. Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

"Sie werden alle in einer großen Jugendherberge unterkommen. Jeder von ihnen wird sich das Zimmer mit einem Slytherin teilen!"

Harry schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Na super! Das konnte ja ein _angenehmer_ Trip werden. Juhu, wie er sich darauf freute!

_Oh geheiligter Sarkasmus, willkommen zurück!_

McGonagall sah den schwarzhaarigen an. "Haben sie etwa ein Problem damit, Potter?", sagte sie knapp. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein, Professor, nicht im geringsten!", erwiderte er ironisch.

_Sehen sie nicht, wie ich mich freue! Juhu! Ein Höllentrip mit den Slytherins! Es wird sicher ein erholsamer Urlaub und alle werden schön Händchen halten._

Harry unterließ es vorsichtshalber, sich den Finger in den Hals zu stecken.

"Gut. Sie werden in Muggelart mit dem Bus fahren, Professor Snape und ich werden als Aufsichtspersonen mitkommen."

"Snape?", sagte Ron lahm. "Merlin, beschütze uns vor dem Irren."  
Hermione stieß ihn an. "Halt die Klappe."

"Auch haben wir beschlossen, dass sie ohne ihre Zauberstäbe auskommen müssen, d.h ihr lebt 3 Wochen lang wie normale Muggel."

Die Teenager keuchten allesamt auf.

Wie bitte? Kein Zaubern? Und dann auch noch mit den Slytherins zusammen? Die Lehrer wollten sie wohl umbringen!

"Ohne Zauberstäbe?", fragte Parvati zaghaft. "Wieso denn das?"  
"Nun Miss Patil, ich würde sagen, wir konfiszieren die Zauberstäbe aus einem einfachen Grund: Damit ihr euch nicht umbringen könnt!"

"Das können die Slytherins auch _ohne_ Zauberstäbe!", grollte Ron. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. McGonagall warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.  
"Mister Weasley", sagte sie betont ruhig. "Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie sich nicht umbringen werden, davon werden Prof.Snape und ich uns schon kümmern!"

Hermiones Hand schnellte nach oben.

"Ja, Miss Granger."

"Professor, wie lange werden wir ungefähr unterwegs sein? Und wie wird die Zimmerverteilung aussehen?"

McGonagall nickte. "Die Fahrt wird etwas über 4 Stunden dauern. Und wegen der Zimmeraufteilung haben Prof.Snape und ich uns zusammengesetzt und eine Liste erstellt. Es werden die Schüler in ein Zimmer zusammengesteckt, die sich am wenigsten verswtehen."

Ron und Harry sahen sich unruhig an, das Herz des dunkelhaarigen rutschte ihm nun in die Schuhe.

_Oh FUCK!_

Die Verwandlungslehrerin umrundete ihr Pult, suchte dort ein Pergament heraus und räusperte sich. "Dies ist die Zimmeraufteilung. Ich werde sie euch vorlesen." Ihre dunklen Augen schauten über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser. "Ich möchte hier keine Proteste hören, verstanden? Es wird eh nicht geändert, dass nützt alles nichts."

Die Teenager nickten brav und warteten gespannt.

McGonagall holte tief Luft und begann vorzulesen:"Lavender Brown und Millicent Bulstrode. Parvati Patil und Tracy Davis. Hermione Granger und Pansy Parkinson."

Verzweifelt stöhnte die braunhaarige und schluckte kurz. "Okay, es ist nicht schlimm, es ist nicht schlimm", murmelte sie. Ron und Harry warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu.

"Seamus Finnegan und Theodore Nott. Neville Longbottom und Gregory Goyle."

Alle sahen zu, wie der arme Neville vollkommen bleich wurde. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Der arme Neville! Er selber würde aus dem Fenster springen, würde er mit Goyle oder Crabbe in ein Zimmer kommen.

"Dean Thomas und Vincent Crabbe."

_Armes Schwein._

"Ron Weasley und Blaise Zabini."

Ron wurde blass."Ab-aber", stammelte er. Harry klopfte ihm unbeholfen auf die Schulter. Er wusste, wie sehr sein Freund Zabini verabscheute. Es würde wohl kein leichtes werden, Ron zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich _gar nicht so schlimm war_, sich mit Blaise ein Zimmer zu teilen.

"Und zu guter letzt Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy."

Der Gryffindor sackte ein wenig zusammen, seufzte aber nur. Irgendwie hatte er sich das gedacht. Wieso nur...?  
Von allen Seiten wurden ihm mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen. Harry wünschte sich, Dumbledore hätte niemals diesen Plan gehabt.

"So. Da alles wichtige jetzt wohl besprochen ist, würde ich sagen, wir fangen endlich mit dem Unterricht an."

**

* * *

**

"Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", zeterte Ron auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. "Wie können sie es nur wagen, uns mit den Slytherins losfahren zu lasssen? Das ist glatter Selbstmord."

Hermione gab ihm im Stillen recht. Etwas schlimmeres konnte ihnen doch gar nicht passieren!  
Da war sie sich zu 100 Prozent sicher.

Auch Harry schaute düster vor sich hin. Malfoy. Wieso immer nur Malfoy! Wie sehr er den blonden Slytherin doch verabscheute... Die beiden hielten es nicht einmal 5 Minuten gemeinsam aus, ohne in Streit auszubrechen.  
Ihre Wortduelle würden wohl nie ein Ende finden, wenn nicht immer entweder ein Lehrer oder ihre Freunde ihnen Einhalt gebieten würden.

Ihre Worte waren nun sehr verletzend und gingen weit unter die Gürtellinie.

Doch irgendwie gefiel Harry auch dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel. Nicht, dass er sowas wie ein Masochist war - Merlin bewahre! - aber Malfoy war der einzigste, der ihm richtig paroli bieten konnte. Harry wusste nicht, dass Draco genau so dachte, wie er.

In ihren Wortduellen konnte Harry all seine Wut rauslassen, und dies tat ab und zu mal doch ziemlich gut.

Weiter als Streite gingen sie nie - sie prügelten sich nicht. Zur Erleichterung der Lehrer.  
Worte reichten aus und waren meist auch schmerzhafter, als ein Schlag. Dies musste Harry mehr als einmal zu spüren bekommen, doch er ließ sich nie was anmerken und verletzte Draco genau so, wie er ihn.  
Nach dem Motto, wie du mir, so ich dir.  
Harry grinste schwach. In den Wortduellen lebte er auf, wie er feststellen musste, doch es entsetzte ihn keineswegs. Viel mehr amüsierte es ihn.

"Harry, hey Harry!"

Hermione holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute sie fragend an. "Was ist los? Du warst gerade mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders."  
Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn besorgt an. Harry winkte nur ab. "Ich hab nur über die Klassenfahrt nachgedacht", log er überzeugend. "Und ich finde es eine Frechheit, aber wir können nichts dagegen tun."

"Doch", sagte Ron. "Wir bringen uns um."

Hermione trat ihn gegen das Schienbein. "Darüber macht man keine Scherze!"  
"Ich habs doch nicht ernst gemeint, Mione", quengelte er. "Das du alles immer so ernst sehen musst."

Sie erreichten den Gryffindortisch und setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze.

Harrys Augen wanderten sofort zu Draco, der am Slytherintisch saß. Ob Snape ihnen schon erklärt hatte, wie und wo sie die nächsten 3 Wochen verbringen würden?  
Bestimmt. Sowas behielt Snape nie lange für sich!

In diesem Moment wandte sich Malfoy um und schaute Harry genau in die Augen.

Harry hielt erwartungsvoll die Luft an, als diese eisgrauen Augen ihn schier durchborten. Sie verrieten nicht eine Gefühlsregung, doch glänzten sie geheimnisvoll.  
Die Schüler um sie herum hatten sie längst ausgeblendet. Jetzt zählten nur die Augen des jeweils anderen.  
Harry konnte spüren, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken bahnte.

Plötzlich verzog Draco seine Mundwinkel zu einem höhnischen Grinsen und er stieß den schwarzhaarigen neben sich an. Dieser schaute auf und folgte Dracos Blick, der bei Harry hängen geblieben war. Er flüsterte Zabini etwas zu, wobei die beiden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen und verächtlich in Harrys Richtung sahen.

Der schwarzhaarige verengte die Augen und wandte etwas gedemütigt den Blick ab, er senkte die Lider.

Wieso musste Malfoy ihn immer so lächerlich machen? Was hatte er ihm eigentlich getan?

Er musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Reaktion ein wenig verletzt hatte. Wieso? Das wusste er selber nicht so genau.  
Aber dieses stechende Gefühl in der Magengegend wollte nicht verschwinden.

_Na super, Potter. Jetzt verletzen dich schon Dracos verbale Attacken... Moment! Stopp! Zurückspulen und ganz langsam wieder vorwärts abspielen. Draco? Halloho? Wieso nicht Malfoy? Erde an Gehirn, wie kommst du nur darauf, Malfoy Draco zu nennen?  
Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt._

Frustriert raufte sich Harry die Haare.

* * *

Okay, der Anfang ist wohl ziemlich fad -.- aber Spannung wird es schon noch geben °gg°  
Ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn sie in Orange County auf die O.C.,California Charaktere treffen!

Kitty


End file.
